Out Of My League
by Veroleth
Summary: [ AU - Mature Content! ] Even after being thrown headfirst into the prestigious Los Angeles Academy of the Arts, the Miller sisters are hardly gasping for air. As a matter of fact, they couldn't be doing better. Until Alvin Seville takes an interest in the wrong girl, that is.


**Author's Note:** Body references for the Chipettes can be found on my profile. See end of chapter for more notes.

 **Title:** Out Of My League  
 **Chapter 1:** Facades  
 **Pairing:** [ eventual ] Alvittany / Simonette / Theonor  
 **Genres:** Drama/Romance  
 **Rating:** T for language and heavy mature content; triggering subjects will occur.  
 **Disclaimer:** Pay all your respects to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and Janice Karman - I own nothing but the plot.  
 **Brief Summary:** [ AU - Mature Content! ] Even after being thrown headfirst into the prestigious Los Angeles Academy of the Arts, the Miller sisters are hardly gasping for air. As a matter of fact, they couldn't be doing better. Until Alvin Seville takes an interest in the wrong girl, that is.

 **"When adults say, "Teenagers think they are invincible" with that sly, stupid smile on their faces, they don't know how right they are. We need never be hopeless, because we can never be irreparably broken. We think that we are invincible because we are. We cannot be born, and we cannot die. Like all energy, we can only change shapes and sizes and manifestations. They forget that when they get old. They get scared of losing and failing. But that part of us greater than the sum of our parts cannot begin and cannot end, and so it cannot fail."**

 **\- John Green, _Looking for Alaska_**

* * *

The landscape of Los Angeles unfurled like a winter blanket underneath the dim glow of the morning sun as they approached the city. Eleanor stared silently out the window. Beside her, Jeanette turned another page of her novel, while Brittany manned the radio in the front seat next to Uncle Ian. The ride was relatively quiet, almost peaceful.

And it would be if the dense silence hadn't been induced by riled nerves.

"It's a pretty morning," Eleanor commented softly, more to herself than anything else. Just something to break the silence.

"Hm," Brittany hummed in acknowledgement. A brief pause, and then the soft rustling of another page turning. The youngest chipette sighed and sank a bit farther in her seat. As a round cheek came to rest against the heel of her hand, big green eyes peered upward. Gradually, she lost herself in the shapes and figures that manifested from the clouds.

Brittany reached forward to turn down the volume. She hesitated for a moment, then spoke the words she knew her sisters ached to ask. "Uncle Ian, do... do you _really_ think we're good enough for this school?"

The question surprised Eleanor - her gaze tore away from the sky as she turned to look at her sister. Even Jeanette looked up from her book when she heard the uncharacteristic traces of doubt in the eldest girl's voice. When Ian had announced that they were going to be auditioning for - and attending, he emphasized - the prestigious Los Angeles Academy of the Arts, the girls had naturally been extremely wary of the idea. Afraid, even. But there had always been an unspoken rule underneath their Uncle Ian's roof: leave such worries unspoken.

Better to keep them pent away than to risk the consequential backlash of vocalizing them.

Yet all their uncle did was chuckle and dismiss those worries with an absent wave of his hand - almost hitting Brittany in the face in the process. (He just wasn't looking, she convinced herself as she shied away.) " _Of course_ you're good enough. As a matter of fact, this is just a pastime; something productive to keep you busy while Uncle Ian sorts through all those record company offers and performance requests that are piling up at home." He flashed the girl a grin as a hand rose to cover the side of his mouth, lowering his voice in a mock whisper. "And, just between the two of us, this is really for your _sisters_. Since you're so insistent on keeping them around and relevant, they're going to need to get their act together. This place could turn a donkey into a racehorse; surely they can make something of those two."

The "whispers" were heard - as they were meant to be - and warranted appropriate reactions: Eleanor's ears flattened in shame as silent tears began to well in her big green eyes; Jeanette simply continued reading, turning another page with feigned ignorance. Hazel hues watched the second eldest's facade in the rear view mirror just long enough to see her reach over to take Eleanor's hand. To see her lower lip begin to quiver. Brittany's heart ached as she looked away, cursing herself for her own lack of courage to stand up to their uncle.

And so the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

* * *

"Here are your schedules, girls. Inside, you'll find a map of the entire school and its surrounding facilities. And here are the keys to your dorm room."

"Thank you," Jeanette smiled as she took the folded pamphlets and keys, turning toward her sisters. She handed off the keys and appropriate pamphlet to an eager Brittany. Eleanor squeezed in beside her as they looked over their respective schedules. Behind them, Ian tied loose ends with the receptionist.

It only took Eleanor two seconds to have a question. "Why are there only four classes on my schedule?"

Brittany blinked and examined her own pamphlet more closely. "Mine does too! Is it a misprint?"

"It's a block schedule," Jeanette explained. "Instead of a normal schedule, which would usually consist of seven or eight classes, a block schedule only has four. They're twice as long as a normal class, but you only have to take them for one semester."

"That's cool," Eleanor said. "Should we compare classes?"

Lavender eyes didn't rise from the pamphlet. "There wouldn't really be a point," she shrugged, flipping over to look at the map. "We all have different majors, so we all have different classes. And, depending on your major, your academic courses are at different times. The only thing we could really have together is lunch and if we decide to do something extracurricular."

Brittany's head canted in confusion. "Extracurrica- _what?_ "

"Extracurricular: something pursued in addition to the normal course of study. Sports, clubs, that sort of thing."

"Oh." It took a moment for it to click. The chipette's tiny nose scrunched in distaste. "Ew! Who would want to exercise and get all sweaty? That's disgusting."

Jeanette rolled her eyes and folded her pamphlet, tucking it into her purse. "Extracurricular activities aren't just limited to sports. From what I've read, this school offers many different clubs and committees. Not to mention plays, concerts, and art galleries."

Eleanor smiled at the last part. She had signed up as a visual arts major - much to Ian's chagrin, as he absolutely refused to believe that anything other than performing arts could be considered "art". It had taken a good week before she was able to wear something other than long sleeve shirts and jeans after she told him about her decision.

"Alright girls," Ian interrupted her thoughts with a blissfully ignorant smile. Eleanor winced softly at the sound of his voice alone, her falling smile disappearing immediately. "I've got to hit the road if I want to catch the plane back to Seattle. I expect updates and calls, Brittany." Said chipette merely nodded, flinching as he patted her curls. Jeanette and Eleanor stiffened in blatant anticipation, though his acidic touch never came.

He had already departed, the door closing quietly behind him.

 _Oh, that's right. We mean nothing to him,_ Eleanor reminded herself, ears flattening against her hair and hands knotting nervously in the fabric of her hoodie. Jeanette wrapped a sympathetic arm around her and looked to their eldest sister.

 _Do something,_ her silent gaze urged.

Brittany picked up the ball and perked up as best she could. "Alright, ladies! Since it looks like we have today off, why don't we check out our dorm and explore the campus?"

The tiniest chipette visually perked up a bit and nodded, voice laced with tentative excitement. "Yeah, I'll lead the way!" Picking up her duffel bag, she trotted ahead of them out of the office, face buried deep in her map. Her sisters shared a small smile and followed, completely oblivious to the tears that their youngest sister was wiping away behind that map.

* * *

"This is so awesome!" Eleanor giggled, clapping her hands delightedly as she entered the dorm room. Brittany was right behind her instep and comment, cooing over the sheer size of their new home. Jeanette watched from the threshold with a smile playing on her lips.

The door opened up to a moderate-sized foyer; to the left, the bathroom door was open, revealing a stand up shower, sink, and toilet. Parallel to the bathroom and right of the entry way, a large walk-in closet stood empty. Just waiting to be filled to the brim with Brittany's ridiculous hoard of clothes, Jeanette thought with a shake of the head. She entered the dorm and let the door click shut behind her.

Directly across from the entrance, two doors stood open, separated by a small table. Each led to a bedroom identical to the other. Noticing that Eleanor and Brittany had already begun to make themselves comfortable on the two available beds in the right room, Jeanette simply shrugged and headed for the left. If anything, a room of her own was a blessing.

It certainly wasn't something she would have gotten while living with her uncle.

Two high rise beds were placed opposite each other, pressed against the far wall and their respective walls so as to fit into the corners. Between the beds, a nightstand was positioned underneath the window, a lamp centered atop the polished surface. A desk and chair were placed beneath each bed for studying purposes, as well as a small tower shelf for books. A waste bin and a simple vanity stood against the same wall as the door, accompanied by a small stool.

Jeanette took the bed to the left; it was the furthest from the door. Letting the heavy duffel fall to the ground with a sigh of relief, she lifted her tense arms above her head to stretch out the soreness. Her back arched just enough with the cat-like stretch to allow a glimpse of movement in her peripheral. Her back arched just enough with the cat-like stretch to allow movement in her peripheral to catch her attention. She peered lazily over a shoulder; surely it was one of her sisters.

However, the bright eyes that stared back at her were not nearly so familiar. Lavender gaze reflected back from within the vanity's mirror, pitifully wide; it was almost like she'd never seen her own reflection before. Lean arms lowered slowly and lithe form turned fully to face the mirror.

It was common knowledge that the chipette had grown - as would be expected of any seventeen year old girl. But still, it surprised her much more than it should have, seeing herself in the mirror. Seeing what everyone around her saw.

Uncle Ian never let her look in the mirror - not unless it was to put on makeup to cover bruises. And even then, he was always there to fill her head with a plethora of hateful insults, warding off any positive thoughts she tried to have about her painfully battered face.

The thought made her shudder with disgust. She almost wanted to look away. To never turn back.

To slam her fists into the glass until her reflection became cracked and bloody and the pretty lies fell to the floor in fragile shards.

It would have been the best thing she could have done.

( But there was still a sense of _freedom_ that came with looking at her reflection. )

A sense of breaking away from her uncle's tyranny. Stepping away from his shadow - even just slightly - while not having to constantly look over her shoulder for fear that he would be there. He was gone for now, and she was free. Free to breathe, free to live, free to look at herself in the mirror all she wanted.

And so she did.

Taking in her appearance, she took pride in having the darkest fur and hair of her sisters, the latter of which had also become the longest of the trio. Tentatively, she reached up to untie the messy bow that held her hair up. Thick, umber curls spilled soundlessly down her shoulders as their confines were lifted. They fell recklessly in dripping tangles, passing her rear and swaying about her hips. A well-groomed hand (Brittany had insisted on getting manicures before leaving for their new "home away from home") combed the wild curls back from her face to observe herself a bit more fully.

This can't be home, she realized as she met her own gaze. There was something there in those glimmering orbs - something so irreparably broken that it scared her. She slowly lowered her hand and stepped back.

 _As soon as we get comfortable, he'll come for us._

Jeanette over stepped, stumbled, and just barely caught herself against the night stand. She whimpered softly and sank to sit on the floor.

 _He always does._

* * *

After about an hour of unpacking, the trio decided to get ready to explore the campus. Which, of course, warranted a solid thirty minutes for primping and pampering - making a good first impression was key to ensuring a decent semester.

And, when the girls met up in the foyer, none had failed to impress.

Eleanor had curled her signature pigtails, which were tied back in light green ribbons, falling just past her shoulders in blonde ringlets; her bangs were left to play over her brow and frame her face as they may. She had changed into a heavy green sweater with a white peter pan collar, light wash skinny jeans (which had to be rolled at the ankle due to her lack of height) and white converse.

Brittany had simply taken her hair out of its ponytail, leaving the amber locks to trail in voluminous curls down her mid-back. Her fringe fell to cover her forehead and part of her left eye just as it normally did. She had decided - after much mulling - on a light grey tank top beneath a dust pink cardigan, light wash, high-waisted denim shorts, dust pink mid-thigh socks, and light brown ankle boots. ( And, with Jeanette's motherly reminder of the cool weather, a cable knit infinity scarf. )

Jeanette herself had fiddled with her tameless hair for at least ten minutes before finally wrestling it into a half up fishtail braid. It was messily done, but it kept her bangs away from her face and allowed her curls to move freely about her hips; that was good enough for her. She had chosen an over-sized burgundy flannel with rolled sleeves over a black tank top, a black cable knit scarf, black leggings, and a pair of black ankle boots. And, of course, her glasses.

"Been on Tumblr, Ellie?" Brittany jested while nudging Eleanor's shoulder.

The petite chipette giggled softly and shrugged. "Better than Pinterest."

Brittany gasped in mock offense.

Smiling faintly, Jeanette picked up her messenger purse and led the way out of the dorm room.

"Let's check out the performance hall first," Brittany said as they walked down the corridor to the stairwell.

"I was actually hoping we could stop by the cafeteria first," Eleanor piped up, hands knitting in the fabric of her sweater.

"Ah, I was going to go to the studio," Jeanette admitted sheepishly. A moment of silence passed as the girls thought it over. Brittany held the door open for her sisters, trailing behind them in silence while descending the first staircase.

That is, until a thought struck her.

"We've all got maps, don't we?" Her sisters nodded. "Why don't we all go see what we're looking forward to most, then just meet up somewhere?"

A look of surprised approval crossed Jeanette's features at her eldest sister's proposal. Shrugging, she looked to Eleanor, who was already nodding eagerly in agreement. "That sounds good!"

"How about the cafe at three thirty?" Jeanette offered. "Classes let out at four, so we'll beat the stampede."

Brittany and Eleanor nodded. The three continued down the staircases until they reached the first floor, where they all walked out into the cool morning together. Then, with final clarification as to where they would meet up in two hours, the sisters parted ways.

 _\- End Ch. 1 -_

* * *

 **Ending Note:** In order for this story to continue and branch out the way I want it to, I'll need feedback. Reviews, criticism, that sort of thing - and original characters. I've done more than enough research to know that there are tons of well-rounded OCs in this fandom, and I need them. OCs with relationships to the Chipmunks and/or the Chipettes, good friends, worst enemies, anything and everything. If you'd like to see your chipmunk/ette featured as a secondary character in this story, please let me know via review or PM. If enough people actually want to do it, I'll post an application form on my profile and we'll actually get that ball rolling. And, if not, this will just be a shorter series than I'd have liked it to be.

But, regardless, I hope to see you all in the next chapter, where we'll introduce our favorite 'munks! Until then, I hope you all have a good night, and a wonderful day!


End file.
